


Time

by Ripki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, In Hiding, Waiting, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripki/pseuds/Ripki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes waiting is the hardest thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

\----

At night she listens and every sound is them (him) coming. Every shadow has a dark hood and a darker mask. James and Harry sleep deep and without dreams. Like the dead. Only she is awake, guarding their fragile existence. Thinking _how long?_

 

In the morning she wakes them up with a smile, the hum of her song. Makes coffee and warm milk. The day is the same as the day before, although she knows that in the outside world time goes, runs, flies. While she makes dinner, people (some of them she knows) are dying and others are in mourning.

 

When she puts her baby to sleep, she presses one and a thousand kisses upon his tiny hands and feet and ruddy cheeks. Coos sweet nothings to his ear, tomorrow we are going outside to play, tomorrow daddy will take us to town, tomorrow we'll fly away. 

 

After she has put her baby to sleep, after she has kissed her husband goodnight, she starts to listen to every sound. Thinking _how long is this going to last?_ Trying not to feel guilty for hoping that tomorrow it will be over once and for all.


End file.
